The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 45
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 45: Battle at the Secret Animal Army Base (Part 1) Platypus, fighting Alice on a platform 40 meters in the air, decided to start out the fight by biting Alice's injured ankle. Unlike Squirrel, Platypus was strong enough to dig through flesh and bone with his teeth. Alice shot him in the face with Ice Blast, forcing him off of her and freezing his beak shut. "If somebody bites me in the damn ankle again...", she said. 45: BATTLE AT THE SECRET ANIMAL ARMY BASE (PART 1) Gandlett swung her sword around wildly. While Sitron was forced to duck, Leopard and Lion fought back, but their claws did next to nothing on Gandlett's sword. Gandlett gradually pushed them towards the edge of the platform, meaning a 60-meter drop to their death. However, the side was fenced off on all platforms, meaning no one fell to their death. Leopard and Lion struggled for room as they fought against Gandlett's awesome power. "Lion.", Leopard whispered. "What the hell do we do?" Gandlett's acute cat hearing managed to pick this up. "I don't know!", Lion whispered. "She's got us squished against this fence! We're running out of room!" "Look.", Leopard whispered, thinking of something. "All we gotta do is prevent her from cutting through the fence and kicking us off the edge!" "This fence is iron!", Lion whispered. "She can't cut through it!" Gandlett almost immediately swung the sword to the left. Leopard and Lion were slightly injured as the sword cut straight through the iron fence with no effort. Leopard and Lion were left in shock. "Oh, no! I just remembered!", Leopard whispered. "Cats have acute hearing!" "You idiot!", Lion whispered. "You're a cat!" "You're both...", Gandlett said, "...just so adorable. This sword can cut through anything... even you." At that, Sitron jumped to tackle Gandlett, screaming. The two landed on the ground... with Gandlett's sword sticking out of Sitron's back... Sitron looked in shock as Gandlett swung and cut Sitron's top left half in two, as well as separating her left arm from her shoulder. Gandlett pushed Sitron off of her, and Sitron, having trouble breathing as Gandlett cut through her lung, fell on the ground gasping for air. Lion and Leopard, seeing this, jumped up to attack Gandlett, forgetting that the fence was destroyed. Gandlett stabbed Lion in the throat, swung so that she cut off Leopard's ear as well, then laughed as Lion stumbled over the edge, falling onto another platform about 10 meters below. "Lion!", Leopard shouted, running to the fence and looking down. "Are you okay?!" Lion gave no response. Leopard turned around to see Gandlett pick up Sitron and throw her off the edge. Sitron fell for several seconds before hitting the ground. ~*~*~*~* Jack and Kangaroo were fighting on a platform 20 meters in the air. However, the fight was going in Kangaroo's favor. Kangaroo's extremely powerful kick attacks, which each hit with several hundred thousand newtons of force, were in no way being countered by Jack. "This?", Kangaroo asked. "This is our all-powerful enemy? I would waste no time kicking Aaron's sorry ass to the ground." "No.", Jack said. "It's the other way around. If you were fighting Aaron this fight would already be over. You'd be dead." "You think so?", Kangaroo asked. "Prove your worth to me, then maybe I'll consider using my full power." "You're not even using your full power?!", Jack asked. "I'm only using 25%.", Kangaroo said. "Fair enough.", Jack said. "If you're not using your full power, then let me show you mine!" "Hm?" Jack's whole body started to turn into flame energy. Kangaroo, shocked, stared at Jack in fear. Once his whole body was completely flame energy, Jack muttered: "Embodiment of Flame! Let's see you try and kick me now!" ~*~*~*~* "Spaniel... Hat Tether!", Spaniel shouted as the top of his Santa hat grabbed one of Iguana's front legs. "What the hell?!", Iguana shouted. "That thing's alive?!" "Spaniel...", Spaniel said, "...Throw!" Spaniel tilted his head backwards forcefully, which was enough to get Iguana out of the hole in the elevator, and threw Iguana into the wall of the 60-meter platform. Iguana came out, confused and injured. "Ow...", he said, slightly tipsy from pain. At that time they both saw Sitron's body hit the ground, her blood splattering both of them. Spaniel, angry, inhaled. "Spaniel...", he said. "What's this?", Iguana asked. "HOWL!!!", Spaniel shouted, sending a massive shockwave that destroyed the complete bottom of the platform. The platform came crashing down on a screaming Iguana, crushing him to death and causing Gandlett and Leopard to lose balance as the platform came crumbling to the ground. Spaniel celebrated, cheering and howling, before a gunshot rang out and Spaniel's blood hit the elevator wall. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff